


Ella es la clave de la destrucción

by ravenW_97



Series: Cóctel [2]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse, F/M, FemRuki!, Female Mukami Ruki, Genderbend, Magia, Romance, Ruki Witch!, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenW_97/pseuds/ravenW_97
Summary: El mundo está por terminar y a Carla no podría importarle menos.





	Ella es la clave de la destrucción

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet (Y todos son felices así, lo sé).
> 
> **Temática:** Magia.
> 
> **Advertencias:** Quizá OoC [fuera de personaje], Semi AU [¡RukiBruja!], Genderbend [¡RukiMujer!], narración y trama de dudosa calidad.
> 
> **Aclaraciones:**
> 
> 1\. Esto es para el [reto #5](https://www.wattpad.com/652275457-retos-diabolik-lovers-reto-5-siete-ships) de la **Comunidad DL en Discord** y cuya cuenta en Wattpad está bajo el nombre de usuario [DL_discord.](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DL_discord) Básicamente el reto son 7 parejas al azar y cada una con una temática especifica, en este caso la temática es magia y honestamente lo desarrolle con mucha libertad creativa, dado que básicamente lo único mágico en el fanfic es Ruki y sus poderes.
> 
> 2\. Francamente, toda esta recopilación de mini fics pienso hacerlos cortos y extraños para regresar a mis orígenes, aunque lamentablemente otra vez no es lo suficientemente raro y mi cabeza no da para más, por lo que, meh.
> 
> 3\. Digamos que esto es una especie de Semi AU, ya que Ruki aquí es mujer y es una bruja, como Shin está muerto, Carla no ha podido curarse porque la sangre de Yui ya no le hizo efecto (¿Por qué? Capricho de la autora y la trama), Karl Heinz no reinicia nada porque bueno, aún le quedan más opciones como Adán.
> 
> 4\. Si llegaron aquí para leer algo súper IC y acorde al canon del juego, lo siento, últimamente ando muy alejada del contexto de DL, además, para este momento deberían saber que todo lo que escribo es OoC y casi ignorando mucho contexto oficial de la franquicia.

**ELLA ES LA CLAVE DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN**

El mundo terminará en cinco minutos pero a Carla Tsukinami no le importa. En su lugar se encuentra en el balcón de su habitación observando el cielo nocturno acompañado por Ruki Mukami, la responsable directa del Apocalipsis.

Ella aclara su garganta y empieza a cantar mientras sostiene una de las manos de Carla, éste interiormente se cuestiona por qué tener contacto con alguien tan tóxico es tan calmante, si bien ambos están sucios, el error en ellos es diferente, donde Carla se encuentra atrapado sin opción alguna más que morir (la sangre de Eva dejó de funcionar en su cuerpo hace varios años), Ruki optó por cuenta propia el envenenamiento (rindiéndose rápidamente incluso teniendo más posibilidades de elección).

Permitiéndose ser envuelto por la voz de su compañera, llega a la conclusión de que quizá es porque tocar a esta mujer equivale a ver la verdad; la piel de Ruki es cálida y bella a ojos comunes y a primera vista, pero él sin esfuerzo alguno puede trazar las manchas verdes y otras tantas negras como moradas de la carne podrida, la auténtica apariencia de aquella persona que se destruye a sí misma para cumplir un propósito.

Sonriendo un poco, Carla cree que es realmente interesante que algo como la música sea el arma que acabará con la vida en este planeta tal y como se conoce.

Ruki Mukami es una bruja, aparentemente la elegida para cumplir con los designios de la naturaleza y sus antepasados mágicos. Ella mencionó que tal vez si Karl Heinz no hubiera reiniciado una y otra vez la línea del tiempo para crear con éxito una nueva especie perfecta, probablemente jamás hubiera despertado su verdadera esencia; no obstante, curiosamente a Ruki no le agrada para nada tener magia y extraña con creces ser un vampiro, ha llegado tan lejos como para comentar que ser un mortal corriente sería mejor que soportar dentro de sí esa cosa caótica que corre por sus venas y vuelve corrosiva su sangre.

Aparentemente la naturaleza y todas las almas de sus antepasados muertos no pidieron permiso, una noche sólo obligaron a su cuerpo a sangrar por todos lados y vomitar un líquido negro que quemó su garganta hasta dejar cicatrices, para finalmente, luego de un proceso violento y aterrador, convertirla de nuevo en un ser humano para que pudiera cumplir con su misión.

Ella intento ignorarlos ¿pero cómo hacerlo cuando ves todos los días a más de cien personas con heridas fatales y cuerpos putrefactos, en tu pequeña habitación, consiguiendo que te pongas ansiosa y el respirar sea prácticamente imposible? ¿Cómo hacer oídos sordos cuando éstos gritaban al unísono a todas horas y en cualquier sitio donde te hallaras? Lastimarse o morir no sirve de nada, no cuando la magia la cura por capricho, o al menos eso pensó Carla cuando Ruki le contó que, francamente, no recuerda el número de veces que encajó cuchillos en sus ojos o los quitó, que arruinó sin cesar sus oídos y que cometió suicidio.

Así que sin nada más que hacer en una situación tan corrupta, Ruki decidió caminar de modo seguro y relajado hacía su dramático destino, en sus propias palabras:_ "Bueno, no hay de otra supongo, de todas maneras el mundo se está yendo a la basura, ¿por qué no apresurar las cosas entonces?"._

El mayor de los Tsukinami supuso que en algún punto Ruki empezó a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, una mucho más divertida, ya que sus ancestros ya no la agobiaron sino que la guiaron, curiosamente, éstos la enviaron con él para contarle sus planes y formar un extraño equipo, según porque lo consideraron digno de ayudar a una bruja, aunque personalmente Carla lo interpretó más como: _"Ésta muriéndose, no existe cura para su enfermedad, también su hermano falleció y su principal enemigo está obteniendo lo que siempre quiso, por lo tanto, tiene mucho que ganar pero nada que perder"._

Fue graciosamente cierto y continúa siéndolo.

Además, ayudar al fin del mundo fue lo suficientemente satisfactorio para quitarle su miseria, también consiguió que conociera el amor (o lo más parecido a un amor raro, bizarro, de esos que sólo llegan cada cientos de años) y como detalle final, de paso se irá sabiendo que Karl Heinz no podrá jamás cumplir con sus planes.

La naturaleza y el orden de todo se hartó, presentando su furia a modo de un reinicio repleto de sangre, cuyo líquido rojo empezará todo otra vez y que en esta ocasión se asegurará de que nadie sea capaz de alterar la línea del tiempo, el nuevo mundo será una última oportunidad para algo más equilibrado y puro; Ruki alguna vez dijo que, sus ancestros le aseguraron que Karl Heinz estaría presente pero sin poder y sin una existencia tan larga, lo que convenía bien para Carla y a su vez a Ruki, que cree con firmeza que una vida corta y común es lo ideal para el Rey Vampiro, con quién por fin saldaría cuentas.

Apretando la mano de Ruki y observándola por última vez cuando ésta dejo de cantar (el hechizo final y que canalizaría el gran poder encerrado dentro del cuerpo de ella, como el de la naturaleza misma y otros cientos de brujas), volvió a sonreír mientras oía como la tierra se rompía y el fuego devoraba todo a su paso.

** _«Ojalá nos encontremos en la siguiente vida»._ **

**Author's Note:**

> **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
